


Tactician

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-02
Updated: 2006-04-02
Packaged: 2018-08-16 00:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8079367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Patience and planning will pay off. (02/14/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: My fluffy response to TheGrrrl's First Kiss challenge.  


* * *

Trip danced around the floor with his partner, a lovely lady who was the wife of one of the minor councilors of Lajilla. However, he kept an eye on someone else. After all, this particular dance required that you kiss the person you were dancing with at certain times, and Trip intended to make sure he got the chance to kiss this person.

He smiled at his partner even as he subtly maneuvered her across the floor. He'd watched this dance before, and had timed it out so that he could ensure this moment. A turn of the lady, swinging her out to the closest couple and taking the hand of the person who swung out to him. He pulled Malcolm Reed in close and kissed him soundly, savoring his first taste and feel of the other man's lips. Trip could have kissed him all night, but the music and the steps of the dance pulled them apart. Trip smiled at the shock in Malcolm's eyes as both men returned to their partners to finish out the dance.

Trip smiled. He'd been dying to kiss Malcolm for months, but couldn't find a way where the man absolutely could not take offense. Sneaking a glance across the room, he saw Malcolm's blue-gray eyes were watching him. Trip's grin grew even broader. This had been the perfect opportunity—diplomatic event, kissing expected in the dance. Yes, Malcolm could not object without making a scene. Something his stiff upper lip wouldn't let him do.

Still smiling, Trip hummed along to the music. Occasionally he would lick his lips to catch the faint taste of the other man. More than anything, though, he reveled in the reward that patience and planning had brought. After all, Malcolm Reed wasn't the only tactician on Enterprise.


End file.
